


Epoch soulling

by HeyHoney



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Underfell Grillby (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHoney/pseuds/HeyHoney
Summary: Ningún error es por accidente. Eso cree Papyrus, que al estallar tras un error de su hermano y amante se intenta convencer de que todo es culpa de Sans, quien no ha hecho nada más que sufrir la partida de su inmarcesible amor.Cae entre sus pecados, dispuesto a ir al infierno con ayuda de alucinaciones maltrechas. A Papyrus no le va a gustar eso.
Relationships: Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 2





	Epoch soulling

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de empezar, quiero decir que hay algunos dedazos en cuanto a ciertas palabras. Ya corregiré eso.

Lentamente su respiración se intentaba calmar de la indiferencia odiada de su propio martirio. Aún dolía como el maldito infierno. Sucumbió rápido, con aquel ágil movimiento de muerte que lo llevo a donde estaba ahora mismo. Llanamente hecho trizas, con su corazón en mano, sin poder defenderse. Igual de indefenso como un ángel proxeneta, con su oscura alma mentirosa pidiendo clemencia. Las cuencas semi vacías le ardían, quemaban en su calcio manchado de sangre. Había sido todo su culpa.

Sans siguió en el suelo. Sollozando levemente porque su breve hilo de voz se había desvanecido con el inminente golpe que atravesó cualquier rastro de sentido común que aún habitara en él. Fue una presa fácil, siempre lo había sido. Inició su día como una aque sirvió para placer sexual de aquel rostro deshecho en sus recuerdos por culpa de su miedo y terminó hecho un manojo de lágrimas yaciendo en el suelo pidiendo por piedad en absoluto silencio. Un silencio vago y mortífero para su mente. 

Fue su culpa.

Repetía en su cabeza la alma ajena a su persona. Sus manos temblaban sin pavor alguno a ser descubiertas de esa manera. Había sido el causante del sufrimiento de Sans ahora mismo. Veía como su cráneo mantenía la herida abierta mientras la sangre escurría cayendo como un remanso hacía la alfombra de su departamento. Con la vista baja y una respiración intranquila, bastante sonora, pero en verdad notaba el esfuerzo de su hermano para intentar apaciguar sus gritos de terror hechos jadeos. 

Su cabeza no paraba de sangrar. ¿Cómo mierda se había permitido hacerle algo así a quien se supone que amaba?, ya lo recordaba.

FUE SU CULPA.

Se consuela otra vez. Abrazando su propio tórax en un intento de buscar una inútil solución para el gran problema con el que se estaba enfrentando. Seguía temblando. Grillby había desaparecido tanto así como en el efecto que estaba su hermano. Oh, su dulce amante de miel que fue contaminado con la incendiaria llama de un intrometido. Era culpa de Sans y nadie más. 

Lo veía retorcerse en el suelo. Aún sin tocar su reciente herida. Podía sentir su miedo, en verdad lo podía sentir, oler y escuchar. El metálico olor de la sangre llegaba hasta él, como un vaso de vino tinto agrio y añejo que sabía a desgracia y liturgia constante. Escuchaba su clamor revuelto de una mirada pérdida y casi inexistente.

Papyrus ya no sabía qué hacer. Quería huir, salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero no quería dejar a Sans después de haber sido el causante de... No, no había hecho eso, él no podía haber hecho semejante atrocidad. Él era bueno, ¿verdad?, Sans lo provocó, ¿verdad?, no estaba llorando, ¿verdad?, se sentía indefenso. Como un niño después de hacer una rabieta. Papyrus apretó su agarre, empezando a dejar caer sus amargas lágrimas sobre sí mismo, viendo como su pareja seguía sufriendo. Veía caer varias gotas de sangre. Su sangre. No lo soportaba, ¡ya no quería estar ahí! ¡¡Quería ayuda!!

No pronunció nada. Estaba aterrado por lo que había hecho. Sufría en silencio mientras lloraba viendo lo que le había hecho Sans, pero había sido incontenible el odio que sintió al ver el cuerpo de su hermano desvanecido en la lujuria y pecado del momento. Sonrojado con notoriedad, sin palabras, embriagado y disfrutando el placer de una aventura sin temor alguno a ser descubierto con alguien más. Había sido tan descarado, tan hipócrita. Simplemente habían discutido el día anterior como cualquier pareja... ¿no?, eran una pareja normal después de todo. El único pecado que habían cometido era amarse porque eran hermanos. No habían llegado a nada más allá de un par de castos besos y quizá alguna caricia lasciva debajo de las sábanas, mas no habían hecho aún el pecado que Sans acababa de cometer con alguien totalmente ajeno a él. 

Sí, Papyrus seguía siendo virgen. Algo curioso para alguien con su personalidad autoritaria y egocéntrica. Aún estando bajo la superficie él nunca tuvo un verdadero encuentro sexual con alguien más. Y, ciertamente, eso era lo que más dolía de su actual situación. Se sintió usado por su hermano, al verlo con alguien más...

¿Así se sentía Sans cuando estaban en su abusiva relación? Se compareció de eso. Quizá todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos sólo sirvió por venganza de cada insulto y amenaza que había obtenido Sans cuando aún no eran nada. Sólo que, no tenía sentido, para Papyrus eso no tenía sentido. Todo el tiempo se había sentido tan real. Las palabras de Sans habían sido tan placenteras de escucharse, tanto que no creía que su hermano le había hecho tal atrocidad.

Limpiando sus lágrimas, Papyrus reaccionó, aun con su hermano en el suelo. Había dejado de jadear tanto y ahora sólo parecía luchar para no caer rendido presa del incesante dolor que tenía intenciones claras de no detenerse desde su mente y alma. Papyrus jamás le había golpeado, sólo le insultaba con regularidad y le daba fuertes regaños, nunca había hecho algo remotamente similar a los que sus orbes vislumbraban ahora. Una vez limpio todo rastro de llanto, se preocupó más al ver a Sans ya inconsciente en el suelo. Ya no sangraba más, eso parecía. Papyrus se acercó con miedo, temeroso de sus actos.

Su alma se sentía pesada dentro de su tórax. A pesar de no necesitarlo, le faltaba el aire. Sans estaba moribundo y él lo había causado... No, no podía creer eso. Todo había sido culpa de Sans, basta de echarse la culpa el mismo. Le puso el gorro de la capucha, intentando ocultar lo mejor posible la herida que parecía ser tan dolorosa, peor que un limbo. Aún recordaba por cuanto tiempo había dolido su herida en su cuenca izquierda. Se sintió horrible, pero su hermano estuvo ahí siempre para cuidarlo y citarlo cuando eso sucedió.

Una vez con esto puesto, lo cargó y recostó la cabeza en su hombre, justo donde estaba el hueco entre su barbilla y su clavícula, ocultando por completo el estado de Sans en ese instante. Dudó. Dudó en si llevar a Sans con Alphys, no quería que supieran la razón de su malestar. Cerró con fuerza su mente, la vergüenza de apoderó de todo su cuerpo, temblando otra vez por el miedo a causa de esta. Estaba indefenso, de sentía vulnerable, odiaba tanto esa sensación. 

Supuso que no habría otra salida más que llevar a su hermano con la reptil. Era la única monstruo que conocía con algo de estudios médicos, desde que llegaron a la superficie no se había dado el tiempo de conocer a más personas fuera de un ámbito totalmente laboral. Sans igual lo había hecho. Casi no convivían con humanos, pero al menor jamás le entró en su cabeza el hecho de que pudiera engañarle con alguien absolutamente distinto a un humano. Acarició las vértebras de su hermano mayor, callando sus pesares con un gesto lindo que no sabía qué extrañaba. Lo amaba, pero de supone que las personas no lastiman a quienes dicen amar. Alphys y Undyne nunca se habían lastimado, ¿verdad?, ellas eran la única pareja cercana que veía realmente funcionar. Ellas habían puesto perfectamente los engranajes en su sitio y los echaron a andar sin mayor dificultad. Pensó en un inicio que ambas tenían una obsesión mutua hasta que notó sus propios sentimientos por su hermano, sintiéndose repulsivo y asqueroso cuando lo descubrió. Acudió a Undyne, expresando con terror todo lo que había estado sucediendo en su casi casto pensar acerca del enamoramiento. Roces así no eran comunes en Underground, donde el odio allanaba en el alma de cualquier ser vivo ahí. Papyrus pensó eso de su propia alma, no pudo digerir lo equivocado que estaba cuando, a quien considera su mejor amiga, le dio una respuesta irrefutable: Se había enamorado de Sans. Se enojó. Se enfureció con su mente, ¿cómo había permitido algo así? No podía ser algo posible, aunque todo encajaba, él no lo aceptaría.

Bajó las escaleras del edificio donde vivía junto a su hermano. Nadie parecía notar el estado de este. Ciertamente parecía dormido. Descansando en los dulces y ambiguos brazos del morfeo. 

Cuando Papyrus pudo conseguir un trabajo dentro de un restaurante no se imaginó que eso lo llevaría tan lejos. Se había ganado rápido el respeto de los demás con su disciplinada actitud y madurez que presentaba en el lugar. Escaló hasta donde estaba, pensando abrir su propio restaurante inspirado en comida italiana. Gracias a su esfuerzo, pudo conseguir un hermoso auto deportivo del color de su magia. En cuanto lo vio supo que era para él. 

Subió a su hermano, nunca pensó tener un tacto tan delicado, pero se trataba de Sans, ya no quería lastimarlo. Subió al piloto, se sentía bendecido al saber que el laboratorio de Alphys no quedaba nada lejos de su complejo departamental. Estaba agradecido por eso. Aunque, Papyrus lo sintió eterno. Sus manos tiritaban en el volante, haciendo inseguro su andar. No podía ver a su derecha, no quería ver el estado de su hermano. Se había sobrepasado. Sabía lo débil que era Sans y aún así se dejó llevar por su frustración y enojo. La misma persona que le había educado para ser alguien recto y con honor le había apuñalado en lo más profundo. En lo que más amaba. En lo que más se esmeró por proteger y cuidar. 

Limpió todo rastro de lágrimas diminutas que se habían formado. Estacionandose con precisión se quitó el cinturón de un tirón y bajó de inmediato para cargar a Sans. Aún estaba la luz del la recepción encendida, ya pasaba del atardecer y se sintió aliviado de que aún estuviera abierto. Cargó a Sans tal y como hizo cuando salió de su hogar, acunandolo en sus brazos y cuello aún sintiendo su respiración en este. Seguía vivo, era lo único que importaba.

─Disculpe, el servicio de hoy ya terminó. Debe retirarse. ─la voz de una mujer llamó su atención. Estaba por ir al elevador cuando esta le interrumpió estrepitosamente. Se aferró al bulto sobre él, no podía ir a cualquier hospital, no quería eso, seguía con miedo. 

Empezó a temblar levemente, buscando una salida. No podía dejar a Sans así. No podía...

El elevador se abrió, dejando ver a Undyne con un rostro claramente preocupado. 

─Déjalos pasar. ─exclamó con autoridad, la mujer sólo asintió. Entraron al elevador, su amiga preguntaba qué demonios había pasado con el amante de su amigo, pero Papyrus sólo se limitó a guardar silencio mientras acariciaba con mucho cariño y a la vez temor la parte trasera del cráneo de Sans sobre la capucha. 

Llegaron al piso donde estaba Alphys. No traía su bata de laboratorio puesta, con razón la mujer les había negado el paso. El turno de Alphys había terminado y lo más seguro es que estuviera junto con su novia viendo cualquier tipo de anime o serie junto a ella. En su momento, Alphys vio de reojo las cámaras de seguridad y mandó de inmediato a su novia para ver qué sucedía con los hermanos. 

─¿¡Qué demonios le sucedió!? ─la reptil veía estupefacta el estado de Sans. Toda su ropa estaba manchada con sangre, incluso se podía apreciar desde el suéter bermellón que traía puesto. Estaba perdido, sólo que aún hacía algo que lo hacía verlo como si respirara. Papyrus lo estaba poniendo con lentitud para no lastimarlo sobre una mesa metálica. Alcanzó a notar como el cuerpo de Sans se estremeció de forma casi imperceptible por la frívola superficie en la que fue colocado. Eso alivio un poco a Papyrus, su hermano estaba un poco consciente de su entorno, al menos.

Siguió sin responder. Sin ser capaz de confesar aquel acto atroz que había hecho. Lo había arruinado todo en cuestión de efímeros segundos. No quería decir eso.

─¿Lo puedes ayudar? ─fue lo único que pudo decir, con la vista en el suelo, no podía ver a ninguno de los presentes.

Alphys asintió, se acercó a ellos mientras se colocaba su bata de vuelta. Con una seña rápida le indicó a Undyne que trajera el equipo médico cosa que no tardó en llegar. Papyrus seguía ahí, contemplando a la nada. Absorto en sus recuerdos. Rememorando todo lo que había vivido junto a Sans desde que se confesaron. Había sido estúpido, pero tan especial que ahora dolía saber que todo podría acabar así. 

─Hey ─llamó Undyne, tomándole del hombro─, ven.

Lo sacó de la sala, dejando a Alphys trabajar más cómoda sin que el menor de los hermanos estuviera constantemente junto a Sans. Llevó a Papyrus a la terraza del edifico. Se podía contemplar desde ahí con facilidad gran parte de la ciudad, simplemente se veía perfecto. Esto distrajo a Papyrus de la situación en la que estaban hundidos. Aunque en verdad no duró tanto. 

─¿Qué mierda le sucedió? ─se quedó a su lado, hablando lo más bajo que podría hacer, conociendo su estruendoso tono de voz fue algo completamente alejado de ella poder sonar mucho más serena de lo usual.

─Lo arruinó. ─Papyrus puso su rostro en blanco, con su mirada totalmente perdida en el cielo ya nocturno.

─¿Se ganó algo así?, no me estás diciendo nada ─espetó molesta─, deja de fingir que no hay un elefante en la habitación. ¿Qué rayos le sucedió a tu hermano, Papyrus?, ¿quién fue, eh? Dime con un demonio. 

Papyrus dudó. Se ahogaba con su propia culpa. La imagen de su magia golpeando fuertemente la cabeza de Sans seguía clavada en él. Dos años. Dos años sin ningún insulto que tuviera una verdadera razón de ofender y lastimar. Papyrus le había gritado todo lo que no en menos de dos minutos, arremetiendo contra él en una furia perversa nacida desde su tristeza. 

─Fui yo ─confesó con culpa, mirando a Undyne─, yo le cause esto. ─expresó de manera gutural.

El semblante de su amiga cambió por completo, sorprendida ante la confesión. No podía creerlo. Había sido una herida muy grave y el hecho de que su perpetrador haya sido la persona con la que se supone tenía un vínculo... eso era devastador.

─Pero... ¿por qué? 

Los puños de Papyrus se cerraron al recordar lo que vio llegando. La noche anterior había discutido con Sans por algo que ya ni siquiera podía recordar con exactitud. Ese día, había terminado su turno temprano, estaba algo feliz. Sabía que Sans estaría ya en casa, trabajaba en una plaza comercial, no eran turnos muy largos por lo que podría verle más tiempo. Pensaba que su pequeña diferencia del día anterior no había afectado en nada. Eso hasta que escuchó la voz ahogada en placer de su hermano. Venía de la habitación. Le fue inverosímil en ese instante, no sabía qué hacer así que sólo se acercó a la puerta y escuchó con más atención, queriendo pensar que era la televisión o algo más, pero aquella incomparable voz pidiendo por más entre una voz gruesa y demandante le encendió en furia en menos tiempo que la misma luz. Entró sin aviso, viendo como el cuerpo de su hermano era penetrado con fuerza y salvajismo por aquel hombre de llamas moradas que tanto despreciaba. Olía a alcohol y tabaco, además del olor a su hermano y su caliente existencia. 

─Él... él estuvo con alguien más, en nuestra casa, en nuestra cama. Donde se supone que dormimos juntos... y... no medí mi fuerza... fue su culpa ─alcanzó a decir escuetamente. Hecho trizas. 

Undyne dejó de mirarlo. Buscando una solución. Sabía que las acciones de Papyrus habían sido completamente repudiables y estúpidas. No fue una manera de actuar, mas lo conocía. Conocía lo recto que llegaba a ser. Lo exigente que era. Y lo fácil que era hacerlo estallar. No era una justificación, aún así, se podía arreglar. ¿No?

─No creo que lo hiciera mejor que tú, ¿verdad?, de seguro estaba ebrio. ─dijo Undyne como si de consuelo fuera. No sabía lo que estaba acusando en el esqueleto.

─... Aún no habíamos tenido nada ─parecía molesto consigo mismo. Su voz se notaba ronca y molesta─, no habíamos tenido un maldito intento de eso, ¡maldita sea!, ¿¡por qué con alguien más!?, ¡¿por qué con ese maldito imbécil bueno para nada?!

Lo que vio Undyne le sorprendió. Papyrus lloraba. Era la primera vez que lo veía así, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable con sus propias palabras, sin saberlo, había desvanecido la poca tranquilidad que quedaba en Papyrus. Ella, con preocupación puso una mano en la espalda de su amigo. 

─Es un imbécil. Pero, recuerda que Sans es mayor que tú por casi ocho años, en definitiva ha vivido mucho más que tú. No sabes en verdad más de él que lo que viste tú y ¡aún así te enamoraste!, sí, fue un hijo de perra al engañarte así, pero ni siquiera él se merecía lo que le hiciste. Verás que todo estará arregla...

─Ya no ─el rostro de Undyne era indescriptible─, no quiero arreglarlo... Es... yo... me duele, Undyne, él no tenía la culpa de que yo fuera insuficiente con él. Él no tenía la culpa, lo insulté por años... yo... yo... lo merezco ─con la voz quebrada y el alma rota, quería dejar atrás todo lo que había vivido. No quería lastimar más a su hermano, cuando estaban en el subsuelo de dedicó a insultar a Sans sin piedad por años por mero egocentrismo, ¿y ahora hacía eso?, era un enfermo, aún así, sabía que nunca lo iba a dejar de amar. 

Y por primera vez, Undyne lo abrazó con fuerza. Por primera vez, vio vulnerable a su amigo.

• • •

Sans seguía recostado. No quería ir a su estúpido trabajo. Se sentía agotado a pesar de haber dormido por más de diez horas. Aún era temprano, pero la soledad le estaba haciendo mal. El dolor en su cuerpo no disminuía. Debía levantarse de la cama si quería ver algún tipo de mejora, sólo que parecía imposible hacerlo. No tenía a Papyrus a su lado para levantarlo a regaña dientes de su confortable lugar de descanso. Seguía tan arrepentido. 

La herida sobre su cuenca había mejorado considerablemente a lo largo de los meses, ahora resumiendose a una larga grieta que, según Alphys, iba a desaparecer en un tiempo sí veía mejoras en su estado mental, cosa que Sans notaba casi improbable. Seguía con medicación, a veces una migraña le atacaba desprevenido y era extremadamente incómoda de vivir. Sobre todo cuando se concentraba mucho tiempo en el instante donde todo había desaparecido. Cuando luchaba por mantenerse vivo en la alfombra. Cuando veía su propia sangre bañarlo como un amargo líquido de muerte inminente, recordaba el odio irradiado por su hermano. Aquella ira que el ambiente no era capaz de terminar.

Los meses habían pasado volando. Sinceramente, era una mierda sin su hermano. Cuando regresó de estar internado se encontró con una habitación vacía. Papyrus le había dejado por completo, y lo comprendía, a pesar del dolor, intentó comprender a su hermano, pero el dolor seguía activo en su alma. Siempre constante, incluso palpable en sus palabras dolorosas. Lloraría sí aún pudiera.

No había hablado con su hermano desde el incidente. Parecía patético, pero era cierto. Lo había sentido aún cuando dormía plácidamente en aquella fría camilla. Lo había escuchado murmurar cosas inauditas y dolorosas. Por eso mismo no se atrevía a buscarlo, la culpa le tenía carcomiendo el alma mucho más rápido de lo que podía esperar y en verdad se sentía mal por no hacer nada. Nunca antes aplazar algo había sido tan horrible. 

Suspiró pesadamente y se levantó al cabo de unos minutos más. Debía pagar el alquiler y comprar comestibles, no podía seguir haciendo el tonto. Caminó al trabajo, podía jurar que nunca se había sentido tan en forma como ahora, que sin Papyrus y su auto, debía caminar a todo sitio que deseara ir. No quiso pensar en nada, se mantuvo en blanco, ya lo había hecho por muchos meses y no quería arruinar otro día por la culpa que sentía.

Pero es que en verdad Sans es experto en esconder lo que verdaderamente siente. ¿O no? El como encerró bajo llave su enamoramiento pecaminoso, las voces le llamaban y exigían por respuestas sólo que él se mantenía a raya. Tranquilo y sereno, como si de un simple y vago sentir de diario era. Aunque, cuando Papyrus estaba de buen humor, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso con su propia presencia. En verdad se sentía en total cautiverio por no poder ir y besar apasionadamente a su hermano. Sería malo, ¿no es así?, aunque, cuando al fin sintió seguro de decirlo fue cuando recién salían a la superficie. Con el oro que aún tenían lograron conseguir un buen departamento, era perfecto. Un simple día de verano, con Sans haciendo el tonto en el balcón y con un Papyrus enojado porque este estaba fumando y el humo entraba a su hogar, se confesó. De la manera más inesperada y absurda posible, pero eso no importó, para ellos terminó siendo el día perfecto, en ese mismo instante, juntaron todas sus emociones encontradas en un casto primer beso, aún podía recordar su nerviosismo cuando se acercaron y se vieron uno al otro, preguntándose qué es lo que seguía. Sans tomó la delantera, tomando de los pómulos a su hermano para besarle. Fue tan especial y sólo con eso sellaron su amor, abriendo paso a su relación de manera más formal.

─Hehe, que imbécil soy. ─hizo todo lo contrario a lo que quería, ahh, Sans, no cambias.

Sans trabajaba en una librería en una plaza comercial. Parecería aburrido para la mayoría, pero silencio y las personas escogiendo un buen libro, meditando en su mente, era lo más cómodo para descansar. Podía dormir y aún así, los mismos clientes le despertaban si necesitaban algo. Nadie nunca se había enojado realmente con esa actitud, ya que Sans era alguien sociable después de todo. La mejor parte es que podía conseguir comida con facilidad. Los puestos de comida abundaban ahí, así que tenía un menú de posibilidades.

Aunque no se comparaba con la comida de Papyrus. Lo extrañaba plenamente. Recordaba con nostalgia las noches en las que preparaba la cena con un toque seductor, nunca cruzando de esa línea de actos. Tenía un sazón único, incomparable, para Sans, perfecto. No había otra manera de describir aquello. Se enamoraba cada vez más cuando, acunado en los brazos de Paps mientras disfrutaban de una comida pequeña, pero con amor, por parte de su hermano menor, veían programas muy variados y luego ambos se quedaban dormidos con el televisor encendido. Añoraba traer eso de vuelta, anhelaba estar una vez más en sus brazos y sentirse cálido. 

Quizá un trago ayude después. Pensó. 

─Oye ─llamaron su atención─, ¿dónde están los libros de cocina? ─preguntó un humano, ignorando el hecho de que Sans estaba llorando.

Ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, se limpió como pudo y le señaló el estante donde estaban los recetarios, él hombre joven agradeció y se alejó. Sans soltó aire. Se seguía lastimado constantemente, Alphys se lo había dicho, si no se recuperaba mentalmente nunca iba a desaparecer por completo la grieta.

Me la tengo merecida. Pensó. 

  
• • •

Cuando su turno acabó, fue la persona más feliz de todas. Ahora ni siquiera con la calma de su local podía sentirse agusto. Todo el día tenía a Papyrus en su mente y no podía hacer nada mejor que sufrir con eso. Las preguntas tan frecuentes pasaban a diario por su cabeza torturando su mente con ellas. ¿Cómo estará?, ¿dónde está?, ¿habrá dormido bien?... ¿me sigue amando?

Saliendo fue hacía el super mercado. Necesitaba desahogarse un poco y quizá algo del vodka más barato ayude en su melancolía. Pasillo tras pasillo, siempre se perdía entre tanta mierda. Era complicado, los estúpidos carteles no ayudaban en su búsqueda por el vicio. Juraba haber visto a la misma anciana siete veces intentando escoger el salmón más grande.

Pasando los lácteos se encontró con su tesoro. No pudo evitar exclamar un pequeño "¡bingo!" cuando se vio frente a ellos. El más barato que halló costaba alrededor de 20 dólares, compró tres botellas y un sólo cartón de jugo de arándano. Casi no lo necesitaría. 

De camino a la caja, no pudo evitar volver a sentirse mal. Se sentía tan opaco a comparación de antes, por Asgore, estaba tan afectado, pero no podía dejar su estúpida actitud relajada porque ya bastante tenía con todos los mensajes de Undyne a altas horas de la noche preguntando por su estúpido estado. Sí es que acaso a ella le importaba. Cuando estaban escaneando el jugo pudo sentirse algo extraño, su alma revoloteó con fuerza, una fuerza que hace mucho no sentía, como si intentara avisarle de algo o... alguien. El cajero le preguntó si se encontraba bien, asintió con vacilación y tomó su bolsa llena de vicio.

Quería embriagarse, vomitar, lamentarse y volver a dormir. Con suerte, igual y no volvía a despertar. 

Cuando llegó a su departamento lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la chaqueta y lanzarla fuera de su vista. Tomó la bolsa donde estaba el vodka y fue rápido por el primer vaso limpió que se puso en su camino. Encendió el televisor y lo dejó ser. Se sentó en el sofá, viendo el cristal en su mano. ¿Valía la pena emborracharse así? 

Antes de abrir la primera botella su celular comenzó a sonar. Era Undyne. Dejó el tono de llamada seguir hasta que se apagara, cuando esto sucedió, tomó la botella y empezó a abrirla, pero una vez más su tono de llamada le frustró su acción. Undyne otra vez, ¿qué demonios quería?, harto, agarró su celular y contestó sin dejar hablar a quien estaba del otro lado.

─¡No es momento, vete a la mierda! ─y colgó. Estaba tan enojado... enojado sólo con él. 

¿Por qué seguía siendo un imbécil?, lo había arruinado todo y sólo se comparaba como un niño malcriado haciendo berrinches. Era la peor mierda que había pisado la superficie o el subsuelo. Ja, y se suponía que era el hermano mayor. Era un inútil. Siempre tuvo que depender de su hermano para todo.

Bebió un par de vasos sin el jugo, quería olvidar rápido, quería sumergirse en una felicidad falsa y efímera a causa de su estado de embriaguez. Añorando tener a su hermano para ayudarlo con la resaca del día siguiente. Bebió y bebió, se acabó la primera botella en menos de una hora. En ese lapso, recibió dos llamadas más de Undyne que se dedicó a ignorar con mucho arrepentimiento que llegó luego. Quizá ella sólo quería saber cómo estaba, con una mierda, no debió de haber sido grosero. Ya habría tiempo de disculparse...

¿O no?, de seguro lo iba a hacer como con Papyrus. Actuaría como un vil monstruo para luego después intentar olvidar que había cometido un error digno de verse en los mejores actos referentes a los siete infiernos. Cayendo en las llamas de su pecado lujurioso de engaño que lastimó a quien suponía amaba con toda alma y voz. Se supone que no lastimas a quien amas, ¿verdad?

Se intentó poner de pie, pero fue inútil. El mareo le hizo caer rendido en el sillón de nuevo. Su mente estaba nublada, absorbida por el mismo alcohol que lo había causado todo. Sin tan sólo no hubiera aceptado ir con Grillby ese día. Si tan sólo no hubiera bebido de más. Si tan sólo se hubiera detenido con el primer acercamiento. Si tan sólo no hubiera sido un jodido enfermo como para enamorarse de su hermano. 

─Heh, Papyrus... ─dijo con algo de dificultad. Sorbiendo su cavidad nasal. Con una mierda, había empezado a llorar.

Sus cuencas ardían como el fuego. Quemaban lo que quedaba de dignidad con brasas intensas de melancolía absoluta. Lloraba por su amado. Deseaba tenerlo a su lado, deseaba poder cambiar el pasado para no haber errado. Su tórax se empezó a elevar con cada sollozo. Se oía desgarrador. Probablemente si tuviera una garganta podría haberse quedado sin voz fácilmente. Se odiaba. Odiaba a ese maldito ser que veía en el espejo cada día, se daba asco, por su culpa, Papyrus había llorado, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Qué clase de hermano era? Se suponía que debía cuidarlo, no facturar la poca o mucha confianza que había puesto con firmeza sobre él. 

─Perdón... hmm... perdóname por... por favor... ─se cubrió el rostro con sus falanges, estaba avergonzado de su mísera existencia. Nunca se había merecido a Papyrus. No era merecedor del gran y temible Papyrus. 

Sólo era un ignorante jugando a ser maduro cuando era todo lo contrario. Su acto había terminado y seguía en el mismo lugar. 

Todos los insultos que había dicho Papyrus durante años eran verdaderos. Era un inútil, un gandul bueno para nada. Una mierda que no sabía nada más que arruinar todo lo que tocaba o veía. Había deshecho todo en un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se merecía todo eso y más, aún así, pedía clemencia a quien sea que le estuviera oyendo.

─Perdón... ¡¡PERDÓNAME, PAPYRUS!!... ¡POR FAVOR!... Lo... lo siento... ─gritó con todo el dolor que resguarda en su alma. Apenas y pudiendo contener todo lo que sentía. Se ahogaba lentamente en su propio sufrimiento. Las lágrimas escurrían con fervor hasta sus mejillas. Ardía esa sensación. Era horrenda. El odio crecía con gran ímpetu en su pecho, las imágenes de ese día no se desvanecían con nada, ni siquiera con el agrio sabor del vodka sin acompañamiento. 

Siguió llorando, se intentó levantar otra vez. Se agarró del posa brazos del sofá y arrastrando sus pasos se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió el grifo y bebió como un perro desde ahí. Estaba harto de tener que soportarse todos los malditos días. No quería seguir sufriendo cada que su alma palpitada, cada mañana esperaba que todo fuera una pesadilla de mierda como las que tenía cuando estaban en Underground, sólo que estas eran peores porque no había nadie que le ayudara a sobre llevar eso. Estaba completamente solo y sabía que se lo tenía bien merecido. 

Como pudo, se acercó a los cajones. Los abrió con fuerza dejando pasar un estruendoso ruido por toda la habitación cuando las herramientas de cocina que tanto le recordaban a su hermano chocaban entre sí. No encontraba nada hasta que halló lo que quería: Un cuchillo. Quería acabar con su vida. Sabía que con un simple corte directo en su alma podría acabar con aquel monstruo llamado Sans que tanto daño ya había causado. A fin de cuentas, nadie lo iba a recordar. Papyrus lo odiaba, sino, ¿por qué le había golpeado casi matandolo?, al llevarlo con Alphys sólo se había encargado de alejar el destino. La imagen de Papyrus sacándole furioso de la habitación mientras golpeaba a Grillby le hizo estar sobrio de inmediato, peor aún, cuando acabó con el hombre de fuego y lo echó de su hogar empezó a insultarle con cosas que realmente eran dolorosas. Había intentado explicar con excusas lo que había hecho, pero cuando un hueso rojo como la sangre fue invocado en la mano de su hermano supo que era demasiado tarde. No vio el golpe llegar y por ende fue más doloroso. 

Quería morir. Necesitaba morir.

Levantó su suéter carmín, buscando algo en su caja torácica. Las lágrimas, junto con el temblor y los mareos no ayudaban mucho a encontrar su alma. Cuando la sintió la apretó con odio, era la causante de tanto sufrimiento y odio. Quería acabar con ella lo más rápido posible. Dolía inmensamente, la migraña regresaba, no había tomado sus medicinas y ya no las iba a necesitar más.

Se quedó sordo, dejó de escuchar hacía mucho. Tomó su alma con furia, no importaba el dolor, pronto se iría. La vio mientras acercaba el cuchillo. Había abierto su corazón y fue lastimado. Había luchado tanto por una buena vida y él mismo la había hecho trizas. 

Sólo necesitaba hacer el corte final. Sólo uno.

Presionó la punta en su fuente de vida. Jadeando, dispuesto a hacerlo. El dolor no disminuía, empezó a dudar...

Hasta que escuchó un susurro y cayó al suelo.

• • • 

Se sentía peor que ayer. No recordaba nada. Estaba hecho un asco. Podía oler su propio olor a humedad y alcohol. Su cabeza como si hubiera sido golpeada con un Gaster blaster y también sentía algo sobre él, si eso era morir, era un asco. Gimió con lentitud, intentando abrir los ojos y levantarse, sólo que no pudo. Algo se lo impedía. Estaba irritado, ¿qué demonios sucedía?, intentó alejar el peso sobre él, hasta que escuchó una pequeña queja.

No podía...

No creía que...

Con todo el esfuerzo pudo reunir abrió sus ojos y se encontró con su hermano, dormía con tranquilidad. Su pecho se elevaba de manera linda, casi poética. Tenía rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos. A pesar de estar cerrados, su semblante era uno de preocupación. Sans no entendía nada, estaba nervioso aunque no podía negar que el cálido abrazo de Papyrus sobre él le entregó una hermosa sensación de calma. No había ninguna sábana sobre ellos y la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta. Pero Sans seguía sin poder recordar algo.

Se removió otra vez, pasando sus falanges con total cuidado sobre el pómulo de su hermano, consiguiendo que abriera los ojos lentamente. Se miraron por un buen rato, ambos cansados, pero ninguno rompió el abrazo. 

Sans empezó a sollozar levemente. Ya no recordaba lo que era despertar con su amado a su costado, abrazandolo con cuidado y aún así, con total firmeza. La nostalgia lo invadió con fuerza, estaba feliz de verlo, jocoso de tenerlo una vez más a su lado.

─¿Cómo te sientes? ─pregunta Papyrus, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Sans se tensaba con su voz bajo su agarre. Sans negó, suplicando que no fuera un sueño. 

─¿Cómo... cómo llegaste? ─podía alcanzar a recordar intentar suicidarse, incluso sentía una punzada en el pecho, pero estaba vivo, estaba con vida junto al ser que más amaba.

─Te vi en el supermercado ayer por la noche. No quería... no sabía cómo acercarme, luego le pedí a Undyne que te llamara, me contó que la mandaste al carajo y luego colgaste. Me preocupé por ti, luego recibí una llamada de uno de los vecinos alegando que estabas gritando demasiado. Cuando llegué yo... te vi intentando apuñalar tu alma. Pude salvarte, no me imagino qué hubiera hecho si te veía morir así. 

Sans ya más tranquilo intentó sentarse en la cama, acto que su acompañante imitó. Se vieron otra vez. Ambos analizaron la fisionomía del otro, queriendo guardarla por siempre en sus memorias. Estaban más tranquilos, nerviosos por todos los errores que habían cometido.  
  
─Eres un imbécil... ─exclamó Papyrus, con un rostro algo triste.

─Lo sé yo... ─inhaló con miedo─. Perdóname por todo lo te hice, te juro que aún te amo demasiado, mucho más de lo que he podido demostrarte. Yo... sé que cometí error tras error y sé que no tengo perdón, pero no quiero perderte como mi hermano.

Sans jugaba con sus manos, sin ser capaz de ver a Papyrus. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Era otra vez un niño asustado bajo la morada penetrante de su padre amenazandolo con cosas asquerosas que nunca creyó posibles hasta que las hizo. Desde ahí se sintió como una mierda todos los días de su vida, excepto con Papyrus, aquel regalo de luz que había iluminado su vida con amor y quizás algún insulto rutinario.

─Tienes razón... No he podido perdonarte... ─confesó Papyrus, viendo como el rostro de Sans se quebró tenuemente─. Pero yo tampoco te quiero perder, ni como un hermano ni como una pareja. Yo igual te hice daño antes y no pude disculparme en su momento. Somos unos imbéciles, Sans.

─Oh, Papyrus. ─Sans se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó desde el cuello, sintió su presencia como suya y se apegó al sentimiento de felicidad por unos segundos. Se separó un poco sin dejar a su hermano, lo vio directo a los orbes por unos segundos y comenzó a acercarse con lentitud, queriendo hacer contacto de sus mandíbulas... Sólo que la mano de Papyrus lo detuvo. 

─Necesito... pensarlo un poco. ─dijo este, apenado por no ser capaz se besar a Sans. 

Este se mostró sorprendido, y se calló por unos segundos, pensando en una respuesta que parecía no llegar.

─Bueno yo... ¿quieres tener una cita?, haré que vuelvas a creer en mí. 

Papyrus estuvo más sereno con esa idea. Apreció la comprensión de Sans en cuanto a su decisión de no querer regresar a la relación y fue una agradable sorpresa el hecho de que quisiera volver a reconquistarlo. Aunque en realidad era para recuperar su confianza, porque no lo había dejado de amar a pesar de todo lo sucedido antes

─Me encanta la idea ─contestó felizmente─, aunque, también quisiera que me perdonaras.

─Estás perdonado, nunca hiciste algo malo.

─Casi te mato.

─Y casi yo hago lo mismo y me salvaste, así que estamos a mano. ─rieron por el cometario tan absurdo de Sans.

─Prometo no hacerte daño de nuevo.

─Y yo prometo no hacerte daño una vez más.

Juntaron sus frentes mientras seguían con la morada fija en el otro. Sólo el tiempo diría cuánto tardarían en volver a estar juntos. Aunque, en realidad nunca se alejaron.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!, aquí estoy con un one shot que se quedó corto la verdad, jaja.
> 
> Esta historia está inspirada en muchas canciones, una combinación curiosa de todas ellas. Uff, aunque en la parte donde Sans está a punto de suicidarse estuve escuchando "The final cut" de Pink Floyd, escuchenla y lean otra vez esa parte, creo yo que le da un toque especial.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. Me hubiera gustado escribir sobre el proceso de redención que tuvieron ellos después de que Papyrus aceptara una cita con Sans, pero sería un fanfic algo corto y no quería eso xD
> 
> Además de que estoy escribiendo un Long fic grillster que no tardaré mucho en liberar.
> 
> Recuerden amar con el corazón y el cerebro. 💖
> 
> ¡Nos leemos luego!


End file.
